Halo: Uprising Issue 1
Halo: Uprising'' Issue One''' was released on August 22nd, 2007 and is the first of four in the Halo: Uprising series of comics. Short Summary Official Marvel Summary: The Eisner Award-winning team of superscribe Brian Michael Bendis and artist extraordinaire Alex Maleev unleash an epic story of mankind's struggle against the alien threat of the Covenant. Picking up from the conclusion of blockbuster video game Halo 2, the must-read issue reveals how the Master Chief, while onboard a hostile ship headed towards Earth, is battling against Covenant forces! Intertwined with Master Chief's interstellar one-man-war is the saga of a great American city's rebellion and downfall, two desperate lives' collision and shared fate, and the Covenant's hunt for an ancient relic of untold power and value. With hope dwindling and the fate of humanity hanging by a thread, is there any chance for a future? Read this debut issue to start the journey into the Halo universe! Detailed Summary In the comic, the Master Chief is depicted assaulting the Dreadnaught. He is contacted by a base on Io, one of Jupiter's moons, but demands silence and moves on, crushing the Covenant who engage him. As this happens, the scene cuts to an interrogation of Colonel James Ackerson, captured by the Covenant aboard the Covenant Cruiser Triumphant Declaration. He is about to be killed in celebration of the defeat of Earth before he states that if "The Covenant attack earth...they will never find the key.". The Brute Captain is intrigued by this and uses a large knife to lacerate Ackerson until he reveals that this key, if not found, will force the Halos to malfunction "like they did before", that it is hidden in the city of Cleveland, and that it is called the Key of Osanalan. Before he can reveal more he either falls unconscious or dies, leaving the Brutes confused, curious, and worried. A new character named Ruwan is introduced who serves as a concierge for a high-line motel in Cleveland under attack by the Covenant. He meets Myras Tyla, a performer staying there who commandeers several weapons from a dead marine and manages to escape with Ruwan. They try to flee in vehicles but find the road blocked, and are finally herded together with what seems to be most of the population of the area into the Jacob's Field stadium, where the Covenant declare that to live they must find and give to them the Key of Osanalan. Myras is confused, but Ruwan states with certainty that he "knows exactly what that is." The Chief, in the meantime, finds himself faced by an extremely large force of Covenant troops, including at least three Hunter Pairs who fire on him simultaneously. He is hit by several beams and falls to the floor. A Brute Chieftain begins to crush him with his boot, saying that the Chief will tell them where the Key is...after they remove enough parts of his body. Reprinted Edition On 27 August 2007, Marvel announced that they will be reprinting Halo: Uprising Issue 1 on the release date of the second issue with a special black and white version of the cover.http://www.marvel.com/news/comicstories.1470.Halo_Uprising_1_Returns_With_New_Printing Major Characters *Ruwan *Myras Tyla *Colonel James Ackerson *Master Chief Notable Information *Battle of Cleveland *Key of Osanalan Credits *Alex Maleev - Penciling, Inking, and Coloring *Chris Eliopoulos - Lettering *Brian Micheal Bendis -Author Related Articles *Halo: Uprising *Issue #2 *Issue #3 *Issue #4 Trivia *Oddly when the Master Chief is hit by hunter beams and then Needlers and Plasma Pistols aimed at his head, they (Jackals and Grunts) are holding the Plasma Pistols at the middle, when in the second volume, when ruwan and myras get Plasma Pistols, they are holding it at the '' end '' of the pistol. External Links *Halo Uprising #1 *IGN Interview with Halo Uprising writer Brian Bendis Halo Uprising Category:Halo Uprising Comic Series